Five Times
by mademoiselleblair
Summary: There were four times Elena gladly took Damon where she had once been intimate with Stefan, and one time when she could not. Delena gets down and dirty all over Mystic Falls, starting with an empty classroom.
1. An Unused Classroom

**Author's Note: I don't own ****_The Vampire Diaries. _****If I did, Ian Somerhalder would be shirtless in every scene. Alas. Full-on Delena smut ahead!**

There were four times Elena gladly took Damon where she had once been intimate with Stefan, and one time when she could not.

**I. An unused classroom. **

Last year, Alaric had fifth period free and left school to run an errand. When the rest of class filed out at the end of fourth period, Elena had lingered behind. "Stef, come here," she said, leaning against the edge of Alaric's desk.

He slung his backpack over one shoulder. "What?"

She looped two fingers through his belt loops and pulled him in close for a kiss. "Skip fifth period with me. Let's stay here."

He instantly swiveled towards the door to check for people passing by. When he turned back to Elena, he wore half a grin, as if he couldn't decide if she was crazy. "You've got to be kidding me."

She stroked his erection, which was quickly hardening against his will, but he shook his head. "C'mon, Elena. People could walk in at any moment."

That's exactly what made the prospect so thrilling to Elena, but she had shelved the idea, embarrassed.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

This time around, Damon beat Elena to considering the idea. An unmarked package appeared at her doorstep on her way to school one morning. She brought it inside and opened the box. Inside sheer sheets of black tissue paper, she found a pleated plaid schoolgirl's skirt and a pair of black thigh-high socks. There was an unsigned note: "Be a good girl and wear these today, or else the teacher might have to give you a spanking."

She turned scarlet at the familiar, old-fashioned script - more hurried than Stefan's, but still close to flawless. She quickly swapped her jeans for the skirt and socks and went to school.

"New outfit?" Caroline asked in homeroom.

"Yeah, it's a gift."

"From...?" Caroline probed.

Elena dropped her voice to a whisper. "Damon."

Caroline whistled. "Kinky! I approve."

But English, math, and Spanish passed uneventfully, without Damon in sight. He wasn't responding to texts, either. On her way to Chemistry, she jumped as a hand grabbed her waist from behind.

"Fancy running into you here," Damon greeted her. "The teacher needs to have a chat with you about your grades."

"Damon!"

He pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door. "It appears as if class isn't in session today."

She twirled and the skirt flared around her thighs. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to be fucked." He pressed against her for a kiss. His mouth moved expertly over hers, but she kept up easily. He picked her up and perched her on the desk. Her legs wrapped around his hips, but he shimmed out of her grip onto his knees. "These can go," he said, ripping off her black cotton panties.

Elena wished she had worn sexier ones today, but couldn't have cared less once his tongue danced across her inner thighs. She leaned her elbows back on the desk; Damon hooked his arms under her thighs and pushed his face further beneath the pleats of her skirt. He teased her, running his tongue along the creases between her thighs and her wet center. She squirmed, arching her back in pleasure to drive herself closer to his tongue.

When he made contact, she let out a low moan before clamping her mouth shut, suddenly aware of the adjacent classroom on the other side of the wall. Damon circled and lapped at her clit with firm, steady strokes. Her thighs quaked and her hips shook uncontrollably. She came undone with her head thrown back in a silent scream.

Damon gave her no time to recover. He grabbed for his belt buckle and zipper, freed his erection, and pushed her skirt above her waist. With one hand clutching her right shoulder and his other hand strong at her left hip, he plunged into her. Her skin was slick; contact was easy. The desk was exactly the right height. Elena anchored her arms behind Damon's neck and pulled him closer with her heels. She was still high from her release, unable to focus on anything other than the pounding fullness at her core. She kissed her way down Damon's neck and sank her teeth into the soft spot above his collarbone. Her nerves instantly heightened. She felt every molecule of Damon's humming against hers and it was enough to send her over the edge a second time. As Elena's muscles tightened around his cock, Damon rode out his own orgasm. His thighs slammed into the desk and it skidded across the linoleum.

"I believe," he said, still hazy, "that you deserve an A. Excellent work, Elena."

They wiped off their sweat, dressed, and snuck out of the classroom together.


	2. The Boarding House Living Room

**II. The Boarding House living room. **

Stefan had always indulged Elena's humanity. He had insisted on posing for cheesy photos at school dances - when they weren't being hunted by Originals or fearing for their lives - and spent hours cooking at her side, even if he didn't need to eat. Those lavish dinners mostly came when Elena couldn't stomach another night worrying about the supernatural.

"I need a night as a normal human being every once in awhile, just to remember what it's like," she had said. He had never complained. Sometimes, those human nights turned into classic teenage displays of furtive make-out sessions on the couch. They groped for each other's skin and giggled when they heard footsteps overhead. If Damon had ever heard them, he hadn't mentioned it.

Elena might not be human anymore, but her cravings for a normal night as a teenager hadn't disappeared.

"We're doing date night my way," she told Damon. She carried two overflowing bowls of popcorn into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. Kernels tipped onto the Oriental carpet as she walked. "Just your average human couple watching a movie with popcorn, got it? Think of it as a vamp time-out."

He held up his hands and shook his head. "Whatever you say, humanoid, but this is seriously lame."

"How could it get any better than this? I can't believe you've never seen The Notebook."

"Hello, chick flick."

"Hello, Ryan Gosling!" she shot back. She stood over him and did her best approximation of Caroline's signature pout with her hands on her hips. "What, you've got a better idea for date night?"

He rolled his eyes, drained his Scotch, and placed the glass on the side table. "Obviously."

In a swift, vampire-fast motion, he grabbed Elena's hips and flipped her onto the couch. Before she could shriek, he already had a soothing hand on her cheek and another teasing beneath the hem of her t-shirt. His fingers tickled up the sides of her waist to reach the cups of her bra. She pulled him closer for a long, languid kiss, then he broke away to lavish attention towards her breasts. He pulled off her top and she unhooked her bra. He palmed one breast, darted his tongue across her nipple, and planted a row of kisses along her curves.

Elena coaxed the buttons open along the front of his shirt and smoothed her hands across his sculpted chest. She unbuttoned his jeans, opened his zipper, and found that he had eschewed underwear, as usual. Damon gasped when Elena gripped his cock tightly in one hand and traced her thumb over his head. He sighed and relaxed into her firm motions. Hungry for more of her, he kissed her deeply.

He peeled away her jeans and thong and began playing with Elena's most sensitive spot. Splayed out on the couch, Elena looked unbelievably tempting. Damon was thankful he had resolved any issues of coming too quickly more than a century before Elena was born.

"I want you inside of me," Elena said, writhing underneath his deft fingers. "Now."

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He hovered over her on the couch, aligned their hips, and pushed his way inside. Her warmth radiated up Damon's spine. He bent his head to capture her breast in his mouth again, eliciting a hard-edged moan from Elena. Her foot shot out and knocked the popcorn into the air, kernels falling around their exposed bodies. Elena met him thrust for thrust.

"Faster," she commanded.

He increased his speed until he was whirring in and out of her, faster than a human could possibly move. He vibrated over her skin until her nails drew blood from his back and she bucked as she came. Damon followed a minute later, his face contorted into a tight knot. He buried his face into her hair and she listened as his breath steadied again. He didn't need oxygen. She figured it was simply a habit.

"When I was down here with Stefan... did you ever hear us? It just occurred to me that you probably did - I'm so embarrassed."

"Seriously, Elena, I can't believe that you and Stefan would spoil my innocence like that. How rude."

She landed a playful punch on his shoulder. "Like you've ever been innocent."

"I mean, yeah, I heard you. I couldn't exactly block it out."

"Oh." Elena bit her lip. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

He smirked. "Now that I think about it, what I heard when you were with Stefan didn't sound quite like what I just heard. Dare I suggest you were faking it with my dear brother?"

Elena's eyes gleamed and she flushed pink. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

**A/N: Any suggestions as to where Damon and Elena go next?**


End file.
